My MoA ending
by Writer of Craziness
Summary: This is my ending to Mark of Athena. Need I say more?


**HELLO! This is not an actual story. This is just my ending to MoA. I didn't try very hard on it so please don't be mean.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO I only own Liz and Ally.**

The demigods were battling Gaea's forces at the base of Olympus. The gods had thankfully come out of hiding to help.

Annabeth and Percy were fighting side by side, not for the first time.

On the other side of the battle field were Piper and Reyna. Those two had put aside their differences long enough to stop fighting over Jason and help stop Gaea.

There was an explosion behind Annabeth and Leo and Liz were blown backwards.

Liz was an unknown demigod who they found halfway through the quest. She had blonde hair and sea green eyes. She was battling Gaea's allies when they found her so they had her join. She also had the power of telekinesis.

"Curse that giant," Liz muttered.

Leo yelled and charged the giant with Hephaestus and Liz.

The giant went down after a few minutes and Liz joined Percy and Annabeth in battle.

Thalia was fighting with Zeus and Jason. Aphrodite was battling with a knife alongside her daughter Piper and Reyna.

Suddenly the monsters retreated behind a wall of dirt that had shot out of the ground.

The demigods and gods formed a line facing the wall of dirt.

The dirt sunk to the ground and Gaea herself appeared.

"You are all fouls,"

"You're the foul, Gaea, to think that we can be beaten," Zeus roared.

"No, you are the FOUL ZEUS! I know every one of your secrets, plans, and weaknesses."

"How? You can't unless there was a spy," Percy said.

Gaea chuckled. "Exactly son of Poseidon, meet your half-sister."

Someone pushed through the crowd to the front.

It was Liz.

"Liz? You're the spy?" Piper asked.

Liz looked down sadly. The she walked forward and knelt down in front of Gaea.

Liz stood up suddenly, defiant in front of Gaea.

"Give her back. You said you'd return my sister if I helped you."

"But see here, Liz. I will never return her. It works so well to have Thanatos's only daughter as my captive.

Tears ran down Liz's face.

"Well than I guess we're both people that don't keep our words."

Gaea frowned.

"Everything I told you was a lie as well," Liz said walking backwards towards us.

"And here my words Gaea, I will keep my promise. I promise you that no matter what I do, I will destroy you."

Liz had reached us.

Gaea's almost open eyes flared. "ATTACK!" She roared.

Everyone yelled and ran towards each other.

After ten minutes of battling the Doors of Death appeared in the mountain side appeared.

Thanatos came through with Nico right behind him.

Everyone stopped battling and looked over at them.

"Nico!" Hazel shrieked. She ran over and hugged her brother.

He was surprised but hugged her back.

Thanatos glared at Gaea then looked at Liz and nodded.

No one understood what that meant but ignored it. Liz was one confusing surprise, one after another.

The battle continued with Liz nearest the doors. She wasn't battling, but she was facing the doors with her eyes shut and her arms raised. Sweat was spotting on her face.

That's when Annabeth understood. Liz was using telekinesis to close the doors.

But to Annabeth's dismay they would only close halfway. That is until a girl of fifteen walked through the doors and helped her.

The new girl was black with messy brown hair. Her clothes were torn and ragged.

A sharp pain was sent through Annabeth's left arm.

She focused back on the battle as a Dracaena tried to kill her.

All of Gaea's monsters and giants were eventually defeated.

Annabeth and Percy stood at the head of the group facing Gaea.

Liz and the girl Annabeth had come to learn was Liz's sister, Alyssa, were unconscious at the side of the now small group. They were being fed ambrosia and nectar.

Gaea's eyes were nearly shut once again. She looked between Percy and Annabeth to the two girls that had closed the doors.

Liz and Alyssa were barely awake now, but they knew what was going on.

Gaea shrieked and sent a deathly wall of dirt at Percy and Annabeth.

Liz yelled "NOOOOOO!" and jumped in front of them.

Using the last of her energy she sent the wall back at Gaea, destroying her.

Gaea sunk back into the earth never to come back.

Everyone stared in silence then erupted into cheers.

Everyone cheered until Alyssa shouted "LIZ!"

Everyone shut up immediately as Alyssa ran to her sister.

They saw Liz collapse to the ground. Alyssa made it just to catch her so she didn't hit her head.

"Liz?" Alyssa whispered.

Liz's eyes fluttered open. "Ally?"

"I'm here Liz, I'm here."

"You are a good sister."

Alyssa's eyes widened. "No Liz, no, you can't leave me."

"I'm sorry," Liz sighed, as her eyes closed and she stopped breathing.

Alyssa closed her eyes as tears ran down her muddy face.

Everyone bowed their heads.

Thanatos came over and stood behind Alyssa.

"Ally," Thanatos spoke for the first time. His voice was angelic. "It's time to go."

Alyssa nodded.

She stood with Liz in her arms.

They turned to the Doors of Death and everyone made a path.

They walked straight through the doors and disappeared.

Annabeth realized, with a gasp that the line in the prophecy, _an oath to keep wit a final breath, _meant Liz's promise to destroy Gaea.

The gods helped transport all the demigods to Camp Jupiter, were the Romans would bury their dead and then transported the Greeks the Camp Half-Blood so they could bury their dead.

Jason had stayed at Camp Jupiter and Piper was heartbroken.

The hunters had been there in the final battle and Piper asked if she could become a hunter. Artemis was over joyed.

The camps went on as normal or as normal as you can get.

No one saw Alyssa and no one spoke of her or Liz.

Alyssa had simply disappeared forever.

They had places on the wall in the big house for their names.

Alyssa

Daughter of Thanatos

The mystery girl

Who had helped save Olympus

By closing the Doors of Death

Liz

Daughter of Poseidon

The confusing girl

Who had helped save Olympus

By closing the Doors of Death

And ending Gaea

She sadly paid with her life

One day a girl of nineteen arrived at camp with the hunters. She looked familiar but no one knew why. Alongside her was the one and only Alyssa.

Alyssa brought the blonde girl over to Percy and Annabeth.

"Hello Percy, Annabeth. We didn't exactly meet properly before. I'm Alyssa Stephanie Staples."

Annabeth and Percy shook her hand.

"Who is this that you've brought with you, Alyssa?" Percy asked.

"Hello Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. You may not remember me but I'm Elizabeth Mackenzie Staples."

The couple stared at her.

"But you know me as Liz."

**I have another story with these two and this is not actually what happened! So if you read my other stories please note that this did not actually happen.**

**Thank you!**

**R&R!**


End file.
